


Three Sentences About Susan

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, POV Third Person, Parallels, Past Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020.Prompt:any canon; any character named (something close to) Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Peter (or Eustace, Jill, Digory, or Polly); Narnia parallels or discussion/reference
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Three Sentences About Susan

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2020-02-05.]

Susan was a child when she stepped through the door into a box somewhat taller and wider than a man (but containing far more than its exterior dimensions would suggest) and was whisked away to another world.

It had seemed like her own choice at the time, but really, she realised many adventures later, it had been his decision from the first.

And it was him, not her, who made the decision that because she was no longer a child it was time for her to put aside other worlds and see what adventure a woman might find in this one.


End file.
